El principe y el Samurai
by SakuraUchiha31
Summary: Naruto es un joven principe doncel obligado a casarse con el Principe Gaara, pero antes de llegar a su destino encuentra a un joven muy apuesto este por su puesto es Sasuke. Ambos siguen sus caminos pero el destino algo caprinchoso hace que se enucuentren en el mismo pueblo, tras una gran suceso Sasuke se lleva a Naruto para ponerlo a salvo, Sasuke le dice que el se dirige a
1. Deber y encuentro

Como siempre ha sido una princesa o principe doncel tiene que acatar las órdenes que el rey mande, siempre siendo un títere, siempre haciendo la voluntad de otros acosta de la felicidad de uno, todo este proceso se repetía en el Reino del Fuego donde un principe doncel era informada de su destino

-Naruto

-Si padre

-Tu como el principe de este reino has sido elegido para desposar el príncipe Gaara, futuro gobernante del país del viento

-¿Qué?-Naruto no podía creer lo que le imponían-Padre yo no quiero

-Esto no es opcional Naruto, es para el beneficio de nuestra tierra

-Pero…-fue interrumpida por el Rey

-No hay pero que valga, te casaras y eso será un hecho

-Esta bien-Naruto se había resignado  
-Mañana saldrán rumbo a al reino del viento para que puedas conocer a tu prometido

-Si padre-Naruto se retiro

Naruto se había encerrado en su habitación, la noticia la había dejado un poco mal, odiaba que le ordenaran cosas que no queria hacer, su fiel mascota se acerco a el

-Kurama la vida es injusta-suspira siempre ha sido así odio esto-se escuchaba como tocaban la puerta-adelante-entraban sus guardias personales los cuales eran Sakura Haruno una de las mujeres mas fuertes del reino y proveniente de una respetable familia junto con Neji Hyuga el cual era un gran samurai, su familia era muy importante en el Reino, ya que junto a la Uzumaki, era la 2 dinastia mas poderosa de ese pais

-Naruto-se acercaba Sakura, su guardia personal era gran amiga para el -nos han dicho que estas comprometido

-Si-decia no muy animado

-Nosotros seremos los encargados de llevarte

-Yo no me quiero casar

-Naruto-Sakura trataba de consolarlo-piénsalo es por el bien de ambos reinos

-Lo se pero-mira por la ventana-¿Dónde quedan mis sueños?, ¿Dónde quedan esas aventuras que quiero vivir en el mundo? ¿Dónde quedara mi hombre ideal?-suspira-¿Dónde quedara mi felicidad?

-Naruto pero piensa…-Sakura entendía a Naruto

-Es tan injusto que uno se sacrifique

-Naruto-Neji otro gran amigo le deba apoyo-Todo saldra bien

-Asumiré el cargo y me casare con el príncipe todo sea por el bien del pueblo-ambos guardias estaban un poco mal por el destino de su amigo

A la mañana siguiente se hacían los preparativos para que el principe y sus guardias salieran, habían decidido llegar a reino del viento caminando por protección ya que se les había informado de varios a saltos de carruajes y era una mejor idea evitando exponer a otras personas, todo estaba listo, todos portaban ropa de campesino, Naruto había decidido llevar a su mascota, así todos arribaron rumbo al reino del viento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un samurái recibía un mapa para llegar con el mejor maestro en el arte de la espada, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, su motivación era ser samurái y convertirse en uno de los guardias de la familia real del país de fuego, el quería servir a su país

-Hijo me alegra que el maestro Jiraya te haya aceptado-decía la feliz madre de Sasuke, su nombre era Mikoto y ella descendía de una gran dinastía de Samuráis

-Eres afortunado el maestro Jiraya no recibe a cualquier estudiante, el ve el valor de las personas y de ahí se basa para elegirlos-el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha había sido discípulo pero por un accidente de caballo que sufrió quedo imposibilitado de seguir el camino de un samurái, en eso se convirtió en líder de una pequeña aldea del reino

-Gracias papas, estoy feliz que el que el maestro Jiraya me haya elegido, daré lo mejor de mi

-Estaremos muy orgullosos de ti Sasuke-Mikoto lo abraza

-Siempre te apoyaremos-Fugaku le daba confianza a su hijo

-Bueno-se separa de su madre-es momento de partir-toma sus cosas-adiós se despide de sus padres

-Suerte hijo-ambos padres le decía adiós a su único hijo

-Es momento de iniciar mi propio camino-Sasuke se internaba en el bosque rumbo a la locación de su nuevo hogar  
Mientras que en otra parte para ser exacto con el joven principe, ellos se encontraban en la orilla de aquel gran bosque

-Sera mejor que lo rodeemos-decia Neji

-Neji-Sakura intervenía-es una perdida de tiempo, es mejor cruza

-Sakura el bosque puede ser peligroso

-No lo creo

-Nos puede ocurrir un accidente y Naruto puede correr peligro

-Neji tranquilo se ustedes están para protegerme, confió en que nada me pasara

-De acuerdo pero no me sigue pareciendo buena idea

-Tranquilo no pasara nada-Naruto estaba feliz

-Vamos-todos se empezaba a internan en ese gran bosque

-Vaya nunca había visto un bosque así, esta impresionante, desearía poder recorre todo el mundo en busca de la aventura

-Naruto

-Lo se hay deberes que uno tiene que cumplir pero si se me diera la oportunidad de vivir de manera diferente yo tomaria esa oportunidad

-La mayoría quisiera seguir sus sueños pero no todos pueden

-Si, yo soy una de ellos

-Naruto ve el lado posición el príncipe Gaara es una persona amable, humilde, solidario, en resumen un gran hombre, mayoría de las mujeres y donceles quisieran estar en tu lugar

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres y donceles

-Si

-La vida de un noble es complicada-Neji afirmaba

-Cumpliré mi deber por el pueblo-Naruto aun no estaba muy seguro

-Ya veras que te acostumbraras a eso

-Eso espero

-El rey nunca te hubiera desposado con alguien malo para ti, el lo escogió por que es el indicado para ti

-Neji te lo pido ya no quiero hablar de ese tema, pasar mi vida con un completo extraño será algo complicado, solo quiero disfrutar lo que me queda

-De acuerdo Naruto

-Si

Kurama se puso alerta por unos extraños sonidos y empezó a correr Naruto lo vio y empezó a seguirlo, Sakura y Neji seguían a Naruto, Kurama corria por todo el bosque lo que provoco que se separaran, Naruto corria hasta que se tropeso y su pie quedo atrapado en una raíz, no podía sacar el pie, en eso escucho una voz

-Pero mire que encontramos aquí-Naruto veía a tres hombres los cuales se acercaban peligrosamente-que gran belleza nos hemos encontrad aquí

-Sera mejor que se alejen de el-una voz nueva intervenía, los tres hombres voltearon encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro y ojos igual, negros

-¿Y si no que?-el líder de la banda de los ladrones hablaba

-No hay opción-ágilmente se acerca y golpea a cada uno de ellos para que después salieran huyendo, se acerco a Naruto y corto la raíz, Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, cuando aquel se iba a presentar los guardias de Naruto llegaron y rápidamente se la llevaron pensando que era alguien peligroso, el joven vio como se iban asi que igonoro eso y decidió seguir su camino hasta que vio un collar que estaba tirado llego a la conclusión que era de aquel joven, un pequeño zorrito salto y le quito el collar eso sorprendió al joven, el zorrito estaba perdido asi que por instinto se puso entre la maleza del bosque, el joven se acerco al zorrito

-Hola pequeño zorrito mi nombre es Sasuke-trataba de acercarse al zorrito-no te hare daño solo quiero ayudarte-el zorrito al ver que no era malo salió y se acerco lentamente a el-vamos-el zorrito subió a su hombro y asi Sasuke siguió su camino, pensando en ese hermoso doncel el cual habia salvado y el le pago robandole el corazon

En una parte guardias se había detenido a descansar, Naruto solo veía en dirección a donde había perdido a su mascota y mas importante se había encontrado con su salvador, nunca había visto a un joven tan apuesto y sin buscarlo ese hombre había lo habia cautivado, Naruto se había enamorado a primera vista de el lo que no sabia era que el amor era mutuo


	2. Decisión

Como ya estaba anocheciendo Neji decidió parar en una pequeña aldea por protección, asi que se registraron en una posada

-Vaya que lugar tan interesante-Naruto estaba feliz

-Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones-Neji daba ordenes

-¿Qué?-Naruto no creía lo que decia Neji

-No yo ire a ver la ciudad-Naruto salió corriendo

-Naruto espera-Neji trato de tenerlo

-Neji dejalo, pasara su vida en un palacio , tiene que disfrutar estos momentos-Neji solo suspiro pero Sakura tenia razon

Naruto había decidido explorar el lugar pero entonces recordó sus destino

-Podria ser tan fácil escapar pero el pueblo me necesitas-Naruto caminaba sin rumbo-yo no se que hacer-Naruto se dio cuenta que había llegado sin darse cuenta a la zona mas pobre de la aldea-¿Dónde estoy?

-Preciosura ¿Estas perdido?-un tipo se le acerca

-Eso no le interesa-Naruto se aleja pero el hombre lo toma del brazo

-A mi nadie me desprecia-lo jala-nos vamos a divertir mucho

-Suelteme-Naruto forcejeaba hasta que una espada apareció en el cuello del aquel sujeto

-Se lo pediré de la manera mas calmada suéltelo o lo lamentara-Naruto reconocia esa voz era de quel joven que la había salvado y ahora nuevamente volvia a salvarlo

-De acuerdo-el sujeto suelta a Naruto y se fue corriendo

-¿Estas bien?-Sasuke le pregunta

-Si, gracias por salvarme-Naruto hacia una inclinación

-Por cierto estos es tuyo-le entrega el collar a Naruto-junto con este zorrito

-Kurama-abraza a su mascota-gracias por regresármelo

-No es nada por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

-El mío es Naruto-sabia que por protección no debía dar su apellido, aun sentia confianza con ese hombre tenia que seguir lo que se le habia indicado

-Es un gusto Naruto

-Igualmente Sasuke-ambos empezaron a pasear por los alrededores de la ciudad hasta ir rumbo a una parte alejada de ella

-¿Eres nuevo por estos lugares?

-Si, nunca había recorrido todo esto, es nuevo para mi y me encanta

-¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Pues mi padre ha decidido mi futuro, un compromiso arreglado

-¿Compromiso arreglado?-eso no le había gustado a Sasuke

-Si, siempre soñé con tener una vida llegan de aventuras pero al parecer no podrá ser ya que mi padre me escogió un prometido, el dice que es lo mejor para la familia

-Sabes no deberías arriesgar tu felicidad por la de los demás, todos tenemos solo una vida y no me parece justo que la vivas siguiendo ordenes de los demás

-Si

Un grupo de ladrones se acercaba a la pequeña aldea con un solo objetivo

-El primero en capturar al principe recibirá el pago de 3 cofres de joyas los demás 1

-Lider ¿Por qué quiere capturar a ese joven?

-Para evitar que el país del fuego y el viento se alíen, asi que ya saben el primero en capturarlo lo ganara todo

-Si-todos gritaban de emoción

Neji estaba preocupado por que Naruto no había regresado, ya era noche asi que decidió salir a buscarlo pero en eso varios hombres en caballo con antorchas llegaron incendiando todo, bajaron de sus caballos y empezaron a atacar gente

-Sakura busca a Naruto tenemos que salir de aquí

-De acuerdo

Naruto regresaba con Sasuke de aquel amplio campo donde había pasado todo el rato

-Me alegro pasar la tarde contigo Sasuke

-A mi igual

-Cuando lleguemos a la aldea nuestros caminos se separaran-eso le dolio a Sasuke

-Naruto-lo detuvo-yo…

-¿Si?-Naruto esperaba que Sasuke le dijera las palabras que esperaba

-Yo…-Sasuke poso su vista en la aldea-No puede ser-Naruto también vio la escena, al aldea estaba en llamas, ambos fueron e direccion a la aldea, llegaron rápidamente y vieron como varios hombres atacaban a la gente

-Naruto-lo jala escondiendolo en la maleza cerca a la aldea-Quedate aqui

-Sasuke espera...-Sasuke se dispuso a pelear dejando a Naruto en un lugar seguro, el veía como eran maltratados esas personas-esto es horrible

Hasta que vio a una mujer y su bebe corriendo de un hombre, tenia que salvarla, el la tenia acorralada en la pared de una de las casas, corrió y tomo un barra de metal con la cual golpeo al hombre dejándolo inconsistente

-Gracias joven ¿Como puedo pagarle este gesto?

-No fue nada, es mejor que huya-la mujer agradeció nuevamente y escapo, Narutoa estaba feliz de haber ayudado a alguien a escapar hasta que un hombre lo tomo de brazo

-Pero mira a quien tenemos, nada mas y nada menos que al principe del Reino del fuego-Naruto estaba sorprendido por eso-no te preocupes-el hombre subía con Naruto la cual forcejeaba a un caballo-pronto todo esto acabara ya que tu vida se esfumara-arranco el caballo, pero alguien brinco arriba de aquel hombre derribándolo junto con Naruto, ese era Sasuke-vaya un héroe-se pone de posición de pelea-pero no servirá de mucho-ambos empezaban a golpearse pero aquel hombre era mas fuerte asi que derribo a Sasuke fácilmente-Es momento del golpe final-cuando lo iba a golpear cayo inconsciente, la razón Naruto lo habia golpeado en la nuca

-Vaya si sabes defenderte mejor de lo que pensé-reconocía Sasuke, vio como otros hombres se acercaban asi que jalo a Naruto llevándolo al bosque, eran seguidos por varios asi que se metió dentro de un árbol que estaba hueco-Silencio-le decia a Naruto, vieron como los hombres se acercaban

-Maldición ha escapado-el grupo de ladrones se retiro, ambos jóvenes salieron del escondite

-Hay que regresar-Naruto regresaba-Mis guardias me necesitan

-Naruto si regresas podrías estar nuevamente en peligro, se que tus guardias estarán bien

-Esta bien-vio como Kurama venia corriendo para luego tomarlo de los brazos-¿Ahora que hare?

-No lo se-saca un mapa-yo seguiré mi camino rumbo a casa de Maestro Jiraya

-Yo-miraba el rumbo al que tenia que ir-yo creo que...-Sasuke lo interrumpio

-Naruto este es tu momento, escoger el destino que se te ha impuesto o creerá tu propio destino-Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por Sasuke, miro el rumbo al que tenia que imaginando su futuro

-Yo tendré que pedir perdón por lo que hare-Naruto no entendía-decido ir contigo, quiero conocer el mundo-y penso internamente-y quiero pasar todo el tiempo con la persona que amo-mira a Sasuke el cual estaba feliz, le extendio su mano

-Vamos, tengamos una aventura juntos-Naruto la toma e igual que el, Sasuke tuvo un pensamiento-tengamos una vida juntos  
Ambos estaban listos para su nueva aventura


	3. Un viaje dificil

En el país del Reino del Viento

-Señor-un guardia venia a todo prisa para avisar al rey-tenemos hombres heridos

-¿Hombres heridos?-El rey no entendía

-Los encargados de traer al principe han sido atacados y han llegado muy herido

-¿Y la principe?-Eso era lo que mas preocupaba

-No estaba, se lo han llevado

-Guardias, organice rápido un escuadrón de búsqueda, tenemos que encontrarlo y lleven a los heridos a las habitaciones preparadas

Mientras tanto aun en el bosque

-Naruto tardaremos en llegar 2 días a casa de mi maestro-decía Sasuke viendo el mapa

-De acuerdo-Naruto estaba feliz de su nueva aventura, caminaron un gran tiempo hasta que Kurama se puso alerta-¿Qué pasa Kurama?-el zorrito se bajo e indicaba una dirección-Kurama ¿Hay algo ahí?-el zorrito asentía, ambos escuchaban un ruido

-¿Qué es eso?-Sasuke trataba de identificar hasta que el sonido se escucho mas cerca-Son caballo- decidieron ocultarse en un grupo de rocas que había cerca y esperar

Venia un grupo de jinetes con el claro escudo del país del viento, Naruto tenia miedo ya que no quería ir con ellos

-Son jinetes del país del viento-susurraba Sasuke-no nos harán nada, creo que podremos salir-Sasuke iba a salir pero era jalado por Naruto

-No-el también susurraba-por favor no lo hagas, si me encuentran ellos me llevaran

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Sasuke no entendía

-Hay algo que no te he dicho-Naruto sabia que tenia que decir la verdad, solo esperaba que Sasuke entendiera

-¿Qué es?-Sasuke esperaba la respuesta

-Yo soy el principe del país de fuego y mi prometido es el príncipe del país del viento

-¿Tu eres…?-Sasuke estaba sorprendido

-¿Por favor no me entregues?-Naruto rogaba, uno de los guardias se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos, Sasuke había tomado la decisión

El guardia se había separado de los demás y ya estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, Sasuke jalo a Naruto y salió delante del guardia

-Aquí esta lo que buscan-Sasuke señalaba a Naruto, el guardia la reconoció, Naruto estaba impactado por lo que Sasuke había hecho, se sentía traicionado

-Aléjese de el-decía el guardia sacando su espada, Sasuke lo hizo y el guardia jalo a Naruto-Principe ahora estará a salvo

-Si-Naruto seguía al guardia

-Disculpe-el guardia volteo ya que Sasuke le hablo-se me olvido darle esto-y golpeo al guardia para dejarlo inconsientes, se acerca al caballo y mira a Naruto-listo ya tenemos transporte para escapar

-Pero tu…-Naruto estaba confundido

-Yo nunca te entregaría, mereces ser libre y no me importa quien seas o que titulo tengas para mi eres Naruto y siempre será asi

-Sasuke-Naruto quería llorar

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí o si no tendremos mas problemas con los guardias-sube al caballo

-Si-Naruto sube con la ayuda de Sasuke quedando delante de el, Kurama entra a la mochila que cargaba Sasuke para evitar que el callera, Sasuke arranca el caballo

Los guardias seguían buscando hasta que vieron uno de sus caballos pero sin su jinete, en cambio había dos jóvenes en el uno de ellos desconoció pero el otro no era mas que el principe, todos los jinetes empezaron a seguir a ese caballo

-Sasuke nos vienen siguiendo

-Lo se, tenemos que perderlos

Sasuke se había metido a la parte más oscura de aquel bosque, el paso era complicado pero no imposible, asi luego de un gran grupo de hombres que los seguían se redujo a menos de la mitad, volvieron a salir a la parte amplia del bosque

-Demonios aun tenemos varios guardias-Sasuke no sabía que hacer, Naruto vio que el caballo tenía una ballesta

-Sasuke mira-señala la ballesta

-Naruto eso no me servirá no se usarla

-No te preocupes-en un movimiento Naruto se había volteado quedando de frente a Sasuke

-¿Qué haces?

-Salvando nuestras vidas-Naruto saca la ballesta y se acomoda en un hombro de Sasuke-no te detengas sin importa lo que pase

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tan solo ayudar a librarnos de esos guardias-Naruto apunta la ballesta al que se acercaba a gran velocidad, ya todo listo dispara una flecha a gran velocidad, tirando al guardia de su caballo-listo uno menos-se dispone a dispararle a su siguiente objetivo

-Naruto no me imaginaba que supieras usar ese tipo de armas

-Si, soy excelente en varias armas-Naruto disparaba nuevamente para tirar a su siguiente objetivo

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca te defiendes cuando te capturar?

-Siempre se me dijo que no era propio de un doncel ser asi, uno tiene que ser la victima y dejar que las personas lo salven, pero ya me canse de eso-tira nuevamente a otro guardia

-Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión-mira que están saliendo del bosque rumbo a un gran rio que tenia un puente-Naruto pasaremos ese puente, tienes que cortar las cuerdas para evitar que nos sigan

-Si – Sasuke guía al caballo a aquel puente, tratan de pasar lo mas rápido pero justo antes de llegar al final el peso extra de los guardias hacen caer a Naruto, nada grave logro caer en el puente-Sauke sigue voy detrás de ti-Sasuke no voy convencido acepta, logrando salir, Naruto corría detrás de el, apuntando dispara a uno de los pirales del puente cortando las cuerda y casi apunto de llegar por el peso hizo que la otra cuerda se rompiera, Naruto piso la ultima parte del puente y salto pero no era suficiente, Sasuke se aventó en la orilla, el puente callo junto con los guardias mientras que Sasuke jalaba a Naruto para ponerla a salvo

-Eso estuvo cerca-decía Naruto

-Sabes eres mas arriesgado de lo que pensé, definitivamente eres el indicado para vivir una aventura

-Que bien se siente ser libre-Naruto se tiraba en el suelo-es todo un sueño

-Naruto tenemos que llegar a la aldea que esta cerca y descansar-se levanta

-Si-ambos suben al caballo

Después de un rato, lograron llegar a la aldea, Sasuke busco una posada, como no traía mucho dinero, solo alquilo una habitación

-Naruto tu dormirás en la cama

-Pero Sasuke, yo no podría es tu dinero, yo me quedare en el sillón

-No Naruto, te quedaras en la cama

-Pero…-vio la cara de seriedad de Sasuke-está bien

Y después de un rato Naruto termino dormido con Kurama a su lado, Sasuke estaba pensativo miraba a Naruto

-Debió ser horrible llevar una carga tan pesada pero ahora podrás tener una nueva vida-mira por la ventana -Yo, nunca pensé en enamorarme y menos de un principe-se sienta en la cama y empieza a acariciar la mejilla de Naruto-pero no me arrepiento, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y juro que te protegeré pase lo que pase-se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla-descansa-Sasuke se va al sillón para dormir, en la oscuridad unos ojos azules lo observan y se escucha un ligero susurro dirigido

-Gracias Sasuke


	4. El viaje continua

La mañana había llegado, Naruto se levantaba, veía que no había nadie hasta que la puerta se abrió, era Sasuke el cual traía algo de comida

-Naruto come tendremos un viaje largo-pone la comida sobre una mesa que había

-Sasuke ¿Tu no comerás?-Naruto lo mira con una interrogante

-No, yo desayune antes-había mentido ya que con tan poco dinero que traia no podía pagar mas y no quería que Naruto le pasara algo por no comer-bueno ire a preparar el caballo para irnos-sale de la habitación

-Si-su pequeño zorrito se acerca-piensa que no me di cuenta pero el no ha comido así que-pone a Kurama frente a el-saldremos a comprar cosas para comer en el viaje

Naruto salió después de avisarle a Sasuke que veria la aldea mientras el se encargaba de algunas cosas, el se dirigió a la zona de mercado

-Lo bueno es que Neji no se dio cuenta cuando le quite la bolsa de las monedas de oro-se acerca a ver la fruta-buenos días-saludo a la señora-Naruto compro fruta

Seguía recorriendo la aldea hasta que vio un puesto de Ramen, mira a Kurama

-Crees que le guste-el zorrito asentía-bueno-se acerca-disculpe

-Si joven-decía alegre el dueño

-Me podría dar dos ordenes de Ramen

-Claro, veo que hara un viaje largo asi que, se las pondré en contenedores para viaje

-Gracias, eso seria de mucha ayuda-el señor le dio las ordenes de ramen, bien aseguradas

Naruto llego donde estaba Sasuke y si que se diera cuenta en una de las bolsas que cargaba el caballo, metió la comida, asegurándola bien, nada podría tirar esa bolsa, Sasuke estaba pagando la cuenta del hotel cuando vio a Naruto pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los tipos que estaba cerca, eran los que había atacado la aldea

-Maldición-paga la cuenta y sale corriendo

Naruto estaba caminando cuando alguien le tapa la jala, el empezaba a forcejear, logrando en un momento darle un golpe el estomago a su capturador, el voltea y tiene una gran sorpresa al ver que es Sasuke

-Si que eres bueno en defenderte-se aguantaba el dolor

-Sasuke perdón-se acercaba a el-pero por que hiciste eso me asuste

-Naruto tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Qué pasa?-se levanta ya mejor

-Los hombres que atacaron la aldea aquella noche están aquí

-No puede ser, si me encuentran me mataran

-Eso no pasara tenemos que salir de aquí-toma el caballo-Naruto vamos sube-el hace caso-vamos-el caballo comienza a dar su rumbo lejos de esa aldea-tenemos que alejarnos lo mas posible de la aldea-después de un rato de andar a caballo llegaron a un campo con varios arboles de Sakura se veía agradable

-Sasuke paremos, el caballo necesita descansar-el caballo para y Sasuke ayuda a bajar a Naruto del caballo

-Naruto iré a buscar alguna fruta que haya cerca, ¿Quédate aquí?

-Si-mira como Sasuke se va y desaparecer de su vista-bueno Kurama es momento de preparar todo-Naruto empieza a sacar las cosas de aquella bolsa

Sasuke estaba algo mal de animo por que no habia logrado encontrar nada y no quería que Naruto se quedara sin comer, regresando donde estaba Naruto le llego un olor a comida asi que se apresuro encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, una manta con algo de fruta, bebidas y el plato fuerte que era Ramen

-Naruto ¿Qué es todo esto?

-En la mañana me di cuenta que no desayunaste, decidiste que yo desayunara, no me pareció justo así que cuando paseaba por la aldea compre todo esto

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Recuerda que soy una principe, tengo una bolsa con monedas de oro

-No debiste gastar tu dinero yo me iba a hacer cargo

-No el que no debió hecho lo de la mañana eres tu, asi que siéntate y comamos-Naruto se había molestado un poco

El ambiente se suavizo y ellos comían tranquilamente, en la manta Sasuke se quedo dormido, Naruto decidió explorar el lugar asi que se alejo de donde se había quedado Sasuke

-Vaya vaya miren lo que encontramos-Naruto volteo encontrándose con el líder del grupo de ladrones que tenían que capturarlo

-Sera mejor que se vayan-Naruto se ponen en posición de defensa

-El principe quiere pelear-todos se burla- tu-señala a uno de sus ladrones-ve y atrapalo

Este se baja y se acerca a el, al tratar de abrazarlo para capturarla Naruto se agacha y ágilmente le da una mata en su mentón dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-Tienes agallas, no eres como nos describieron que serias pero-todos se bajan de los caballos-seras todo un reta-Naruto empieza a correr

El zorrito de Naruto jalaba la ropa de Sasuke para que despertara, lo cual dia resultado, Sasuke despertó y no vio a Naruto asi que recogió todo y monto el caballo para buscarlo, rápidamente lo encontró pero vio como huia para después ver al grupo de cazadores, asi que rápidamente corrió en caballo, Naruto había escuchado al caballo y vio a Sasuke acercarse

-SASUKE DAME LA BALLESTA-este rápidamente la saco y se la avento en lo que el se baja del caballo

Ambos se ponen de espaldas para pelear, Sasuke cortaba y golpeaba a cada hombre mientras Naruto disparaba ágilmente y asi la mayoría de los ladrones iba cayendo, Naruto tenia problemas con uno que era agil, Sasuke había sido fuertemente estampado contra el suelo, esta algo desorientado, Naruto vio como iban a golpearlo asi que dio una patada en el estoma de el ladron que enfrentaba y rápidamente le dispararon una fecha a oponente de Sasuke dejándolo herido

-Sasuke vamos-Naruto lo ayudo a levantarse, ambos subieron al caballo

-Naruto has hecho de mi vida una gran aventura

-Y lo que nos falta

-Pronto estaremos en la casa de mi maestro

Después de haber escapado de los ladrones, tras un día de viaje llegaron a su destino, la aldea llamada Konoha

-Hemos llegado-informaba Sasuke, ambos bajaron del caballo y empezaron a recorrer la aldea, pasaron por una taberna y enfrente de ellos un hombre fue arrojado, los jóvenes se acercaron rápidamente

-Señor-Naruto trataba de hacerlo entrar en si-¿Esta bien? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Que hermoso doncel, mi nombre es Jiraya-Sasuke se dio cuenta que era la persona que buscaban-hermoso doncel vamos a pasar una noche muy salvaje- al tratar de besar a Naruto cayo al suelo inconsciente la razón Sasuke lo había golpeado

-Sasuke ¿Qué has hecho?

-No te estaba respetando

-Vamos ayúdame para llevarlo a su casa

Y así habían tenido el encuentro con el gran Maestro Jiraya


	5. Jiraya

Naruto y Sasuke después de preguntarla dirección subieron a Jiraya en caballo para poder llegar a la casa del maestro

-Creo que te pasaste con el-decia Naruto

-Si, pero se lo merecía

-Nunca nadie me había coqueteado

-¿Enserio?-Sasuke estaba sorprendido

-Si, toda mi vida me la he pasado detrás de esas paredes, nunca Sali

-Pues desde ahora veras el mundo

-Eso espero-Sasuke cada vez mas entendía lo que era la vida de Naruto pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo feliz

Después de un rato lograron llegar a la casa, buscaron la habitación del maestro, Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que lo colocaran en su habitación mientras el veía las demas habitaciones para preparar una para dormir, después de eso ambos compartieron habitación con dos futones que Naruto había puesto, el fue el que se durmió y Sasuke paso un rato observandolo

-De verdad tengo suerte de que hayas llegado a mi vida

En la mañana Sasuke despertaba ya que un olor peculiar llamaba su atención, el cual era el almuerzo que Naruto estaba preparando

-Asumía que la realeza no hacían ese tipo de cosas

-Y no te equivocas-sonreía Naruto mientras le servía

-¿Entonces?

-El cocinero real me enseño, cuando era niño tenia mucha curiosidad asi que cuando podía iba a la cocina, he aprendido a hacer varia comidas

-Vaya que interesante

-Si-Naruto se sienta a comer-¿Espero que el maestro despierte pronto? Aun creo que te pasaste

-Ya te dije el fue el que se estaba propasando

-Pero estaba borracho

-No hay escusa

-¿Dónde estoy?-ambos jóvenes escuchaban como alguien se acercaba

-Ya despertó-decia Sasuke

-Eso es bueno-afirmaba Naruto, Jiraya todo mareado entro a la cocina y vio a los jóvenes

-¿Ustedes quienes son?-Jiraya no los recocina

-Nosotros somos los que lo trajimos después de su pequeño accidente-explicaba Naruto

-De ti-mira a Naruto-De ti si me acuerdo, nunca imagine tener a un doncel tan hermoso en mi casa-se acerca a mas-tal vez ahora que estoy mas lucido debería aprovechar-y en frente de Naruto cayo inconsiente, la razón Sasuke lo había golpeado de nuevo

-Sasuke

-Lo hizo de nuevo

Naruto solo suspiro, después de un tiempo Jiraya despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza, Naruto le sirvió su desayuno

-Jovencito cocinas muy bien-Jiraya lo elogiaba

-Gracias

-Bueno ahora si para que el gran Jiraya es bueno-ponia toda su atencion en los jovenes

-Maestro Jiraya yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, he venido a que me entrene

-Si-recuerda a alguien que habia entrenado- tu eres el hijo de Fugaku

-Si

-Pues espero que seas tan bueno como tu padre

-A si será señor

-¿Y tu jovencito?

-Yo soy Naruto

-¿De donde vienes?

-Ah yo…-Naruto no sabia que decir no conocía nada por suerte tenia una salvador

-El es de mi aldea, lo traje por que el quiere conocer el mundo y es una buena peleador

-Vaya, espero ver tus habilidades Naruto-Jiraya se levanta-bueno ambos van a estar aquí viviendo asi que ayudaran en la casa

-Si-ambos asiente

-Sasuke los entregamientos serán a las 8:00 de la mañana

-Si señor

-De acuerdo, bueno tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en la aldea, ustedes acomódense

-Claro-Jiraya se va-Sasuke vamos a acomodar las habitaciones en las que nos quedaremo

-Si

Y así pasaron toda la mañana limpiando las habitaciones, Naruto había visto unos futones al parecer nuevos, intento bajarlos, Sasuke pasaba por ahí y vio a Naruto, noto que había una caja arriba y podría caer encima de el

-Naruto espera-Sasuke se apresuro pero fue algo tarde, Naruto jalo los futones y con ello la caja, Sasuke rápidamente se fue encima de Naruto recibiendo el impacto de la caja

-Sasuke-el a había visto todo en cámara lenta y solo podía ver la cara de dolor de Sasuke

-Naruto-aguantando el dolor-¿Estas bien?

-Yo si pero tu ¿Estas bien?-el estaba preocupado

-Si no te preocupes-Sasuke se levanto y ayudo a Naruto

-Sasuke ¿seguro?-el dudaba

-Si

-¿Quítate la camisa?

-Naruto ¿pero que dices?

-¿Qué te quite la camisa?-decia Naruto en tono demandante

-Esta bien-Naruto pudo notar un moretón que se empezaba a formar en la espalda-lo sabia, no estas bien

-Lo estare, no te preocupes

-Nada de eso-Naruto saca un pequeño frasco que traia entre sus pertenencias

-¿Qué es eso?

-Aprendí el arte de la medicina y esto es una pomada para este tipo de casos-Naruto abre el frasco y empieza a untar suavemente en la espalda, con ese toque suave Sasuke se perdió entre sus pensamientos los cuales eran ocupados por Naruto y sus suaves manos, deseando que recorrieran mas que ese moreton, mientras que Naruto también estaba algo ido, jamás había tocado la piel de un hombre en esa forma, como principe eso no era correcto pero ya había decidido ignorar todo, termino de aplicarlo y coloco un parche-Con esto estará bien

-Naruto gracias

-No gracias a ti por salvarme-Naruto se acerca a el y le besa la mejilla para salir de la habitación-Naruto que me has hecho para que te quiera tanto

Naruto había salido al patio principal, cuando un soldado en caballo llego

-Disculpe joven se encontrara el señor Jiraya

-No, en este momento no esta

-Podría entregarle esto-Naruto recibe un pergamino-es urgente

-Yo me encargare de el-el soldado se va-¿Me pregunto que será?-la curiosidad le gano y lo leyó dejándolo caer por lo que decía el contenido-No

-Naruto-el volteo viendo a Sasuke-¿Estas bien?

-Yo…-volteo y vio el pergamino-si estoy bien-toma el pergamino y lo oculta entre su kimono

-Seguro ¿Pareces asustado?

-No estoy bien no te preocupes

-Bueno, será mejor que acabemos con esto

-Si-Naruto se dirige hasta su cuarto y mete el pergamino en su bolso-Nadie tiene que saber de esto

-NARUTO NECESITO TU AYUDA-Sasuke le gritaba desde otra habitación

-YA VOY

**Notas finales:**

Feliz fin de semana XD

. .56829


End file.
